


Yet another Sansan modern AU

by mademoiselle_k



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sansan parents, Sansan pups, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/pseuds/mademoiselle_k
Summary: He had now accepted he would fuck stuff up sometimes but that being a parent was in part accepting you couldn’t control everything.





	Yet another Sansan modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late for the Quebec, Canada and USA holiday (as I wanted to do at first) and was thinking about changing the dates but these holidays were special for me as a child so I decided to keep it as so.  
> Better later than never I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sandor couldn't suppress his wide smile while watching his kids screaming and throwing crayons at each other. This is is exactly what he never knew he always wanted. This year Sandor put his foot down. He wasn’t going to spend the 24th of June and the 1st of July at the Starks. It’s not that Ned and Cat were despot  in-laws, but being the only Clegane surrounded by Starks with their decades of traditions could become overwhelming.

 

Having no parents of his own he found Sansa’s parents presence  reassuring when the pups came along. He knew he couldn’t fuck up too much with Net and Cat around. He had always feared his Clegane blood would bring the worst a man could be; the cowardice of his father or the… he didn’t want to think about his brother.

 

After his oldest pup was born, Cat moved in and he wanted to thank the old gods and the new. He had read a humongous amount of baby books and Sansa even more. He remembers being scared shitless when he was handed Charlotte. She was so small in his gigantic hands, he could easily squish her without noticing it.  Sandor was starting his role as a parent from scratch and he wouldn’t forgive himself if he fucked it up.

 

Sansa’s parents doted on them, showed them how to hold the baby, bathe her, feed her. He never imagined such a tiny thing could poop so much. He put himself on diaper duty because he felt it was the only thing he was competent enough to do alone. His first trial as a parent came when his little bird was hit with postpartum depression. Catelyn was the first to notice some symptoms and she had her on close watch since. 

 

He had never imagined making such a good team with his mother-in-law. They practically worked in synch. They both checked on Sansa, on Charlotte, the meals, bathing, cleaning… And never forget about themselves in the process. He did have to go back to work eventually and it filled him with guilt. Catelyn was there but he felt he was failing his new family. Sansa got better with time and Cat could return home with a sparse visit to Sansa and Charlotte. 

 

He saw his wife’s smile return but from time to time he also recognize an emptiness in her eyes. It was obvious that Sansa didn’t want to worry him, but it only served to drive them apart. With much time and care his little bird was back. When she suggested having a second child Sandor was against it, he didn’t want to risk losing her again. In the end, he caved in. He became mesmerized from the moment his second daughter, Alex, opened her eyes. Obviously, Sansa had been tired as a mother of a baby and a late toddler. Little David came unexpectedly. Sansa said he was a gift from the old gods.

 

His little pack was complete. He got all the tips of parenthood he could get from Ned and Catelyn. He had now accepted he would fuck stuff up sometimes but that being a parent was in part accepting you couldn’t control everything. Together with his little bird, they started creating their own traditions.

 

His right hand found Sansa’s seated on the passenger’s seat. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her. He stopped looking at the mirror to concentrate on the road. This was the start of the Cleganes first camping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some links I used for research
> 
> Postpartum depression  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Postpartum_depression
> 
> Parental leave in the province of Quebec (didn't use it like I wanted but wasn't sure how long Cat had to be home for Sansa or how long could Sandor stay at home before going back to work)  
> http://www.rqap.gouv.qc.ca/travailleur_salarie/types/maternite_en.asp  
> http://www.rqap.gouv.qc.ca/travailleur_salarie/types/paternite_en.asp


End file.
